


A Valentine's Day Dating Disaster!

by BarracudaHeart, CosmicTanzanite



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comedy, Disaster Date, Fire, Gyro is Cat Daddy, Lobsters, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day Fluff, allergic reactions, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarracudaHeart/pseuds/BarracudaHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTanzanite/pseuds/CosmicTanzanite
Summary: Gyro is so determined not to ruin this special date, he's forgotten there are always other variables.





	A Valentine's Day Dating Disaster!

When it came to social events, Gyro was not the type of person who enjoyed or excelled at them. It wasn’t that much of a problem though. He wasn’t expected to take part in many of them. At least not when he was single. 

Now that he had a boyfriend, there were some expectations he had, such as taking said boyfriend out on dates and keeping himself from causing disasters during them. He’d managed to do the first, but the second half was giving him trouble. For every date he’d been on with Fenton, there had been at least one chaotic episode or something that would damper the outing. And nine times out of ten, it had been Gyro’s fault, as much as he hated to admit it. 

Gyro couldn’t help that he had bad luck, a bad temper and a bad reputation in most establishments of service in Duckburg. He’d been banned from his fair share of restaurants, movie theaters, parks, most every place suitable for romantic dates. By the time he and Fenton were married (if they ever got to that point), he’d probably be unable to step five feet outside his door without getting ticketed. 

With Valentine’s Day coming up, Gyro was getting nervous. He realized that if he wasn’t careful, he may very well end up ruining this date too. Sure, Fenton had been sweet and understanding with all the others, but Valentine's Day was different. Gyro didn’t want to screw up romance on the day meant to celebrate it because for all he knew, Fenton might take it as a sign this relationship wasn’t going to work.

As he lay in bed that morning clad in his flannel pajamas, he stared at the ceiling and cursed at himself to get his shit together. “It’s dinner, movie and dessert! You can do all three of those at home on your own, so you can definitely do them in public with Fenton.”   
  
While he was pondering the several things he would do in preparation for the date to ensure that it wouldn’t be a total disaster, he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw Gordito, the cat he’d “borrowed” from his neighbor, sitting there and glaring at him with his large, green eyes. Gyro sighed, petting him.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna get through this, Gordy,” he spoke, stroking his fingers through the cat’s long fur. “I... _ care about _ Fenton too much to mess this up. What’s gonna happen if our date goes sour on Valentine’s Day?”   
  
Gordito cocked his head to the side and trilled.   
  
“He’s going to deem me a failure and leave me!” the chicken groaned, looking up at the ceiling. “We’ve shared too many up-close and personal moments that I wouldn’t dream of sharing with anyone else. I can’t afford to mess this up!”    
  
He shared a knowing glance with the cat on his stomach for a moment and smiled. “You understand me, don’t you, Gordito?”

Gordito hacked up a hairball the size of a tennis ball directly onto Gyro’s chest and jumped down. Gyro sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy at all.   
  


* * *

Later that evening, after spending way too much time choosing what to wear and close to an hour of trying to straighten his tie, Gyro realized there was nothing left to do but wait for Fenton to pick him up. He’d done his best to clean his apartment a little so when (or if) they returned for cuddles and dessert, it wasn’t going to be full of meaningless crap like paper stacks, boxes of machine parts or old, musty cat fur.

He’d been snapping at Gordito to stop chewing on the vase of roses he’d arranged when the doorbell finally rang. Taking a deep breath, Gyro knew it was time to face a challenge and put on the most eager smile he could make as he opened the door.

Fenton beamed in delighted surprise to see Gyro so well dressed. It wasn’t often he saw him in clothes beyond the outfit he wore at work, and the black pants and button-up matched with a red tie was certainly very attractive. 

“You look great!” Fenton smiled, leaning up to kiss Gyro’s cheek.

“You don’t look too shabby yourself,” Gyro replied, tone warm. He met him halfway for the kiss. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah! But first could I put these flowers I got you in some water?” Fenton asked, holding up a wrapped bouquet. “They’ve been sitting in my car all day.”

“Sure.”    
  
Gyro smiled as calmly as he could, and as Fenton went into his kitchen, he immediately turned on his heel to run into the bathroom for the fifth time to inhale more mouthwash and tak-tiks.

As they walked to the car, Fenton couldn’t help but notice the unnaturally wide smile on Gyro’s face. “You sure are smiling a lot. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Mmmmmmmmnope!” Gyro chirped, only slighty nervous.    
  
_ Okay _ , he thought to himself,  _ you gotta calm down or it’ll be obvious that you have no idea what you’re doing.  _

“I was thinking we could get dinner before the movie,” Fenton suggested. “I don’t want to fill up on popcorn, and I don’t like the idea of eating something heavy after a movie about cannibal chefs.”

“Good point,” Gyro snickered, fiddling with the radio.    
  
Much to his surprise, the knob didn’t snap right off like it usually did and subject him to death metal blasting him through his ears. Instead, it gently tuned to an old jazz station with sultry and saucy tunes for the holiday. He found himself idly humming the tune of the song that played, which wasn’t one he was familiar with but one of those that were so repetitive that you knew what was coming next after a few bars. Fenton caught onto this and chuckled.

“You’re in a good mood, huh?”   
  
“Oh! I am?” Gyro whipped around startled. “I mean….of course I am! It’s our special day! Why would I not be over the moon?” He gave a weak laugh.

Fenton made a humming noise. “Of course!”    
  
Gyro cursed himself underneath his breath, crossing his arms. Why couldn’t he just be the perfect boyfriend for one day?    
  
“So where do you want to have dinner?” the duck asked, keeping his eyes on the road.   
  
“Hmmmm…” This hadn’t exactly been something Gyro had thought out. He tapped a finger against his beak.    
  
“How about that new seafood place by the pier?” Fenton suggested before Gyro could throw out any ideas of his own. “It just opened a few days ago I think. It’s not too fancy, but it’s good enough for a date.”

Something slightly casual that still made for a decent sit-down dinner? Sounds like a plan! Plus, Gyro was never the type to eat at a super fancy restaurant. He nodded in agreement.    
  
“I’d been wanting to try that place. Let’s do it!”   
  
“Right on, then!” Fenton plugged the restaurant’s coordinates into his car’s GPS and headed that way.

Much to Gyro’s slight anxiety, the restaurant had been decorated for the holiday with plenty of roses and candles at each table. He felt a sudden sense of pressure not to cause any trouble during their meal and told himself to be on his best behavior.

Once they were seated in a cozy little booth-style table, Gyro managed to feel a little more at-ease. He was glad to be seated next to Fenton instead of across from him. The duck had looped an arm around his waist in a delicate cuddle, and he found it incredibly comforting.

“Hmmm. I think I want this fresh lobster special they have.” Fenton gazed at his menu. “What about you?”

Gyro hadn’t even looked at the menu, but the minute he glanced at the prices, he held back a surprised noise at how expensive it was for some dishes. Not wanting to burst into a rant about how much money he was going to spend on something he might not even like, he decided to focus sharply on finding a meal that wouldn’t blow his budget and wouldn’t taste like crap. 

He smiled and nodded along to whatever Fenton was saying as he looked, close to settling on a pasta dish. After a minute or two, his arm suddenly felt warm. By the time Gyro had actually noticed the candle had caught his sleeve, Fenton was already yelping in shock and dumping his whole glass of ice water onto the flame. Gyro’s shirt and arm were both completely soaked, and the whole table was flooded with ice.

“I-I am so sorry,” Fenton panted in shock, face turning bright red, “but I had to put it out before it burnt you…”

Gyro was honestly far too shocked to even be upset. He awkwardly smiled. “Erm...thank you then? I don’t even wear this outfit much anyway.” He held his dripping arm up.

“Y-You’re not mad?” 

_ I would be absolutely enraged, but I don’t want you to break up with me for ruining such a nice date!  _ __   
__   
“No. Of course not,” Gyro spoke as warmly as he could, leaning over and kissing Fenton on the cheek. He managed to keep up a smile as the waiter hurried over to clean up the mess.

Fenton had been clumsily trying to scrub Gyro’s sleeve with a napkin to help it get dry when their dishes arrived. For Gyro, there was a plate of alfredo noodles with shrimp, and for Fenton, a large metal pot. A lobster was sitting right on top of it, alive and well.

The couple stared at the sight, then at the waiter. Fenton gulped. “Is this the fresh lobster special?”

“Yup!” the waiter said. “As fresh as you can get it. And you get to do the fun part of cooking it. Enjoy!”

Before Fenton could protest, the man walked off, and he was left to stare at his still-living meal. “I...don’t know if I want this.”   


“You could ask for one that’s already cooked,” Gyro offered, taking a tentative bite of his food. Much to his delight, it was delicious.

“No no, I don’t want to put the chef out like that.” Fenton shook his head and sighed. “Well...okay, Mister Lobster...I hope you had a good life, but...in you go...”

Fenton reached to put the aforementioned animal in the boiling water when it decided it was not going to be his meal and clamped one of its claws right down on his fingers and kept firm. Yelping in pain, Fenton began to flail his arm wildly and clashed it against the table over and over, screeching for the lobster to get free. Gyro grabbed his plate before it was sent flying and watched as Fenton began to blindly dance about in his seat, then in the galley as the crustacean refused to let go. 

Finally, just as a team of waiters rushed over to help, the lobster finally let go, landing right on top of the table again. Gyro stared in slight awe at the lobster, then at Fenton, not sure what to say.

Fenton clutched at his fingers in pain and grumbled as he sat back down, giving a meek apology to the visibly annoyed staff. “I guess I shouldn’t eat lobster anymore,” he awkwardly chuckled to Gyro, embarrassed at the mess.

“I suppose not…”, Gyro spoke, still amazed at the resilience of the lobster as it was nibbling at his pasta. “We should give him to Fethry. He’ll love him.”

“Good idea.”

* * *

After dinner and a quick detour to the money bin to drop Fenton’s failed dinner off to the newest intern, they were on their way to the theater.

“Well...dinner was interesting!” Fenton piped up, still embarrassed. “I can’t remember a time where I’ve had to fight my food.”

“You didn’t really get to eat anything did you?” Gyro pointed out.

“Yeah, no, I didn’t,” Fenton sighed. “It’s okay though. I’ll just eat your leftovers.”

“I don’t have anything. I ate all my food.”

“Really?” Fenton sounded genuinely surprised. “Usually you try to find something wrong with it, so you can get it for free and extra food to go.”

“I couldn’t find any fault with it, and I was hungry.” Gyro shrugged. Well, there could have been more salt in the sauce, now that he thought about it, but he didn’t want to embarrass Fenton by being disagreeable to the waitstaff and being scolded for acting so miserly like their usual dates.

“Oh.” Fenton looked a bit upset by the news, and Gyro suddenly felt a pang of remorse for finishing everything and leaving his date with nothing.

“I suppose we could stop by a bakery and grab you a snack,” Gyro suggested. “I think there’s one right across from the theater we’re going to.”

The duck’s face lit up. “My goodness, that’s right! I could really go for something sweet and fruity.” He sighed in delight before speeding up as much as possible without breaking the law.

When they arrived, the employee behind the counter waved them a greeting. There wasn’t an extremely long line, especially for this particular bakery, but it was still a good wait. They had time though. Plus, waiting in line for a few minutes let them study the several mouthwatering treats on display in front of them.

Fenton pressed his face against the glass, eyes darting from left to right as he tried to take in all the delicious pastries in front of him and settle on one. He briefly turned around to Gyro.     
  
“Are you getting anything?”   
  
Gyro hummed in thought. “I’m not sure. I’m trying to watch my weight.”   
  
A laugh left the duck’s throat. “Please, you’re a twig!” His eyes grew wide as he realized what he just said might have not been the best. “I mean, uh….a cute twig. Sexy, even!”   
  
“Fenton, we’re in public!” Gyro gasped, face flushing almost completely red.   
  
“Sorry,” he chuckled nervously and went back to the treats. He realized they were next in line, so he had to make a decision quick. “That strawberry shortcake sure does look good. Do you think I should get it?”   
  
“Hmmm…” Gyro looked the treat over. “I’ve never had strawberry shortcake myself, but that does look quite pleasant.”   
  
Fenton made a noise of shock. “What!? You’ve never had strawberry shortcake? Well, in that case, I know what I’m getting!”

Gyro immediately felt a pang of dread drop in his gut, and he smiled nervously. “O-Oh good!”

He’d just remembered something  _ very important _ about himself that he’d not disclosed to Fenton. Granted, it was something that was pretty obscure out of context up until now, but if he told him, he’d risk dampening the cheerful mood Fenton was in, and Gyro didn’t want to even risk ruining such a lovely night they were having. 

Therefore, he kept his beak buttoned and smiled. “Actually, I think I’ll get that chocolate dessert! It looks just as good.”

Once they had been given their desserts and were seated in a cozy booth, Gyro hoped that Fenton was hungry enough to eat his whole dessert in one bite, but the duck had no issue admiring the petite decor on the pastry, and the syrupy glazed strawberry right on top. 

“Oh wow, this looks so good! My mouth is watering.”

Just as Gyro was about to take a bite of the chocolate cake he’d ordered, Fenton had plucked the fruit right off the top of his dessert and gave a cute grin as he held the strawberry up to his boyfriend’s beak to playfully feed it to him.

Hesitating for a few seconds, Gyro ate the fruit in one neat bite.

Fenton chuckled softly and turned his attention to the shortcake to take a delighted taste. Swinging his legs in lovestruck bliss as he ate, he spoke. “I’m so glad you’re my Valentine this year, Gyro.”

“Fank hoo.”

Wondering at first if Gyro had something in his mouth, Fenton was shocked when he finally glanced at his boyfriend again and saw that his whole face swelling and bright red.

“G-Gyro, are you okay?”

“Yeff,” the chicken nodded, eyes watering as he was trying not to make a big deal over the growing lack of air he was dealing with.

“Babe, you’re breaking out and-oh! What happened!?”

“Noffing,” Gyro answered, trying to be nonchalant still. “Juff a lil anaphalakfiss…”

“Anaphylaxis...” Fenton repeated, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull in horrified realization. “Gyro  _ are you allergic to strawberries?! _ ”

“Juff a lil.” Gyro gestured with his hand nervously and began to scratch idly at his neck.

“Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh….” Fenton panicked. “W-We need to get you to a hospital and get an epi-pen! Or get you an epi-pen and then to a hospital-oh gosh what do I do!?”

“If okay!” Gyro held a hive-spotted hand out to put on Fenton’s shoulder.    
  
As quickly as he could, Fenton sealed Gyro’s dessert back up in the little container it came in, placed it back in the bag and led his boyfriend to his car.    
  
“Whaf ah you dohing?” Gyro gasped to his best ability. “Weh’ll mess tha mofie!”   
  
“We don’t have time to worry about a movie!” Fenton squeaked in fear, shoving Gyro into the passenger seat of his car as gently as he could and helping him buckle up. “We gotta get you to a hospital!”   
  
“Buh-”   
  
“No buts!” the duck replied, jumping into the driver’s seat, buckling his seatbelt and flooring it.    
  
There were a lot of things one should be worrying about during an allergic reaction, Gyro thought, such as being able to breathe, see and every other vital sign that was failing for him by the second. However, instead of impending death, he was more worried about surviving to find out that Fenton didn’t want to spend another second with him. No matter how hard he tried not to ruin their date, being hauled to a hospital before the main event of said date had to be a new low. 

When they arrived to the hospital, Gyro was able to get the treatment he needed for his allergic reaction quickly and efficiently. The doctor advised him to stay in the bed they’d put him in for a while just to make sure he didn’t have another outbreak, and while he was waiting for his discharge, Fenton shyly walked into the room. Suddenly, all relief that came with not dying turned into pure dread when he saw just how crestfallen the other looked. His expression alone made Gyro realize that this was definitely, or at least probably, the end. 

He sighed, finding it hard to make eye contact with the other as he made himself comfortable in a chair next to the bed. For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then, finally, Gyro took a deep breath and began his apology.

“Look, I’m-”

“Oh, Gyro, I’m so sorry!”

Gyro tilted his head. “What for?”

“I was trying so hard to make this a nice date for you, and I’ve completely ruined everything!” Fenton began, playing nervously with his hands. “I set your sleeve on fire, I ruined dinner with that lobster, and then I gave you an allergic reaction! You’ve been nothing but nice to me all night, and look what I’ve done!”

Gyro was too stunned to respond right away, having come to a realization. He’d been so focused on not making mistakes, he’d not ever thought that whatever misfortunes that had happened tonight  _ weren’t his fault _ .

“G-Gyro?” Fenton grew worried at the silence.

“...YES!” the chicken threw his hands up in triumph. “I didn’t ruin this after all!”

“Huh? Ruin the wh-”

“I was so worried that this date would go like our last fifty-six and a half, where it would be compromised from my own doing!” Gyro explained. “I didn’t even think that  _ you _ might be the one to cause it!”

Fenton paused for a few seconds. “Ohhhhh...heh. Y-You’re not mad, are you?”

“Of course not! I’m relieved!” Gyro laughed, pulling Fenton into an eager hug. “I’m not completely hopeless with social interactions! Oh, thank Selene!”

“Th-That’s great, Gy.” Fenton smiled awkwardly, wondering if the medication Gyro was on affected the brain. 

Deciding he didn’t want to ruin his boyfriend’s mood, he crawled into the bed with him to cuddle. “So...did you still have a good Valentine’s Day then?”

“Absolutely!” Gyro was eager to return the cuddles, resting his head on top of Fenton’s. “It was much better than last year, and so much more exciting. I mean, sure cuddling in my apartment would have been nice, but not half as sterile or secluded as a hospital room! And did you see the gift shop’s having a 50% sale on all the Valentine chocolate that didn’t sell? We have to take advantage of that before we leave-”

Fenton sighed with a tired smile and rested his head right against his boyfriend’s chest, content to hear his heartbeat. It had been a strange and misadventure-riddled night, but it certainly wasn’t a ruined one. Not by a longshot.


End file.
